Warrior of Darkness
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Part of my Naruto x W.I.T.C.H. Multiverse Project. Universe 15. In this Universe Naruto is the Herald of Darkness. This is his journey to prove that the power of Darkness is not always evil.


Warrior of Darkness

0

Naruto x Elyon

0

Author's note

0

This is going to be the start of my W.I.T.C.H. x Naruto Multiverse series. Each of the stories will be set in a particular Universe and I'll be outlying the information. This current world is Universe 15. One where Naruto has been adopted by the Hales. I'll be doing a prequel fic that is the setup for the others later.

As usual my prologues can you a taste of what to expect from the fic before the next chapter starts at the chronological beginning.

0

Story Start

0

"Elyon…" it felt as if his heart was torn out. She felt so cold, so lifeless in his arms. A sob escaped his lips as he rest his head against her chest. "I…oh god. I'm so sorry."

**"Meridian's Light has faded and the Guardians will soon follow. You the herald of darkness must see the flaw of someone of your power being a herald of Kandrakar."** The speaker was a creature with dark crystal like complexion and yellow eyes. He was tall and imposing creature in the robes of a priest. **"This is your last chance Naruto Uzumaki. Join my side or perish along with the rest of them."**

How could he had let this happen? The sound of her scream replayed through his head. He see smoke rising from the city, could hear the soldiers yelling, the metamoorians fleeing in the street. There was bloodshed, the sound of sword swings and screams piercing his psyche.

How could he had failed her?

How could he had failed Elyon?

His Elyon?

Naruto looked up at Valek who was towering overhead him. This shouldn't have ever happened. He should have never been allowed anywhere near her.

"Darkness."

That was his element. Most were afraid of the darkness. Its influence and its alignment with people. Hate, Greed, Anger, and Pain. So many emotions and mindsets were associated with darkness. It was also thought of as evil or something to smite. But he had conquered his darkness. He was able to resist Nerissa's temptations when she tried to convince him it was his destiny to conquer Meridian's Light.

Darkness did not have to be a power of evil. Darkness could be used for Justice and to help others. The darkness dwelling within him now had reached its limit. "The last time I felt this emotion was when I thought the past love of my life died. You, you ruined all these lives and took her life for the sake of power. I…I'm going to make you suffer." His eyes burned Red.

He let go.

The fighters at the city gasp as a massive pillar of darkness and energy erupt far from the city. The sky began to thunder and hurricane whirlwinds began kicking up. Screams echoed as earthquakes began to occur and as inhuman dread filled the hearts of all those who could sense it. The vortex blackened out as the fighting between the armies seemed to cease until the origin of the mysterious event could be determined.

As the vortex continued to clear Naruto stood in the center of the crater. In his arms he cratered Elyon in his arms. The sensation of the perfect cloaked filled him along with the sensation of darkness. The jewels instead of glowing with golden energy shimmered with violet energy along with his eyes.

Valek stared down his enemy. This transformation was unlike anything that could be linked to the Guardian's of Merdian's Light. Valek watched as the warrior's energy extended outside his body in a tangible force and created a crystal platform. He placed Elyon on it as he softly cradled her hand. "Forgive me Elly. I…even if it'll cost me my life I'll bring you back, but first."

Valek gave him no more quarter as he sent a blast of magical energy at the blond.

Naruto hissed but didn't move, shielding the platform, shielding Elyon, from the torrent. The blast of faded without as much as a scratch. Naruto spun, moving several times mac speed as a sphere of energy formed in Naruto's hand as he rammed it into Valek's gut. For the first time since their battle in metamoor began one of Naruto's attacks caused major cracks in Valek's crystal armor. Even if it meant he would be consumed by his element he would do everything in his power to take Valek with him.


End file.
